Magic items
This is a list of magic items, apart from the god-level items, which have appeared or were mentioned in the webtoon. Items are listed in alphabetical order. anti-conduction cream Affiliation: humans Form: a cream Ability: lowers electric conductivity Anti-conduction cream is specifically created to counter hoti indra electric attacks. It is sold in one of Atera's magic stores at the price of almost 3 golden coins. Asha's fur cloak Affiliation: human Form: a fur coat Ability: can store items of various sizes Current owner: Asha Rahiro Asha's signature fur coat, like her dress, was customized for her by a renowned fashion designer. She wears it in all types of weather, inside or outside, and is known to only take it off to shower or when sleeping in a bed in a private and locked room. Apparently the cloak is quite roomy and can be used to store items. Asha has been known to store her sleeping bag and money pouch inside. While quite useful for storing large and light items, the cloak is not that good for small and heavy objects, because unlike the size, the weight of the objects is unaffected. This is also the reason why Asha only carries around gold coins, and rarely accepts change, because the numerous low value silver coins would weigh her down too much. deep sleep eye mask This mask presumably induces sleep. It was one of the items that Airi Yui was transporting in a box for Lorraine Rartia shortly before Asha Rahiro's birthday. However, because of the sura armies searching for Leez, Airi was attacked numerous times on her way, and had to abandon her items in front of Lorraine's shop in order to get healed right away. The box was left "guarded" only by the fearful and yet too-weak magic student Ari, and it ended up stolen. Only eventually was it brought back, when Leez was able to catch the thieves with a lot of help from God Kubera. We can presume that this mask is a popular item since it is adorned with an image of Currygom. Do Not Resurrect list The DNR (Do Not Resurrect) list (부활금지명단) is a list offered by the Temple of Death and signed by intellectuals who hold doubts about the fundamental mechanism of hoti visnu. Signing the document represents a refusal to have one's time turned back by hoti visnu, and the spell doesn't work on those who have their names on the list. It is unknown whether the list itself is magical, or whether the restriction is enforced by some other means. Saha On stated that he signed the DNR list years ago. exchange diary Airi Yui and her brother Claude each own an exchange diary that allows them to write to each other and receive each other's messages instantly. floating swimsuit and patch Affiliation: unknown Form: a floating swimsuit and a floating patch Ability: lets the swimmer float on water Current owner: Asha Rahiro A floating swimsuit is literally a swimsuit that floats on water. It looks exactly like a normal swimsuit and lacks the bulk of a life jacket. It maintains the same effect even when worn underneath clothing. This item has been discontinued and is difficult to find any new ones. If this item becomes damaged and gets fixed with recovery magic, on the surface it looks just like any other normal repair, but the ability to float on water disappears. The item that restores the ability is the floating patch. (It is only effective on floating swimsuits.) Unlike floating swimsuits, which are discontinued, there is still a recipe for floating patches so they continue to be sold everywhere. Ruche Seiran gifted a set to Asha Rahiro for her birthday. It was something Asha wanted, but was unable to get, and Ruche, being Asha's personal stalker, had found out about this wish and bought the swimsuit. It is also a brand no longer available in the stores, so Asha was forced to accept Ruche's present—while refusing her feelings. Asha needed to buy a new floating patch after apparently using the swimsuit in the water channel. flying car Affiliation: humans Form: a flying car Ability: can fly Current owner: Lorraine Rartia The flying car is an artifact, powered by magic, that can fly and transport people and baggage. Possessing one is a sign of wealth, so only extremely rich magicians can buy one. Another meaning may apply on Kasak Rajof himself: his daughter Agwen once called him "the fastest car on this star," alluding to his fast traveling abilities (like the transcendental skill Crescent Gate). Lorraine has since upgraded her car so it can fly between the cities of Atera and Aeroplateau. Hunter's Eyes Affiliation: humans Form: a pair of sunglasses Ability: increases distance vision Hunter's Eyes is a popular item created to help magicians teleport farther with the teleportation spell hoti vayu, which only allows magicians to teleport as far as they can see. The x20 model is quite expensive, while the x50 one (which Lorraine Rartia gave to Asha Rahiro as a birthday present) has yet to be made available stores because of its severe side effects (terrible headaches). lockpick Affiliation: humans Form: a hand-held red rectangular prism that is pale yellow on the ends Ability: opens magical locks (enchanted seals) Current owner: Rad Orin This item was used by the Quarter thief Rad Orin to open Lorraine's box, which had an enchanted seal, outside of Atera. It is possible that this item is more of a general magic remover, and not just used on seals. Meter of Dead People Affiliation: humans Form: a smoke bomb and a vacuum cleaner Ability: determines the number of casualties in a given area Current owner: Lorraine Rartia The 'M' stands for 'Manusha' (human). This item was created by Lorraine to find even microscopic traces of dead people in places where disasters have occurred. First, magic powder or smoke is dispersed in the air surrounding the area to be measured. Once the smoke precipitates, the 'vacuum cleaner' part of the item is used to recover the powder, analyze it, and get the exact number of casualties, from which one can deduce the approximate number of survivors. A display window on the end of the vacuum hose shows the body count. It was used in the ruins of Leez's former village, giving the mysterious result of zero deaths when Lorraine expected a number closer to 112. Prison of Silence Affiliation: humans Form: a cage Ability: prevents the prisoner from using magic This item is a magic-inhibiting transport cage. It was used to forcibly send Claude Yui back to Rindhallow, but he somehow managed to escape from it before reaching its destination. Magicians under suspicion of magical murder are also put into the Prison of Silence during their trial. shower Affiliation: human Form: pink swirl when activated Ability: creating a stream of cold water Although it looks as if the water pouring out is hot due to the vapor, it is, in fact, awfully cold. talking alarm clock Affiliation: human Form: an alarm clock Ability: talks and gives the hour Current owner: Rana Reimia This alarm clock features the masked face (and probably the voice) of Laila Hemawati. It is the only clock shown in the webtoon so far. temperature-controlled underwear Affiliation: human Form: underwear Ability: makes the wearer feel comfortable even in extreme hot or cold temperatures Current owner: Asha Rahiro The temp-control underwear was a set gifted to Asha from Airi, and it was probably customized for Asha. Its usefulness becomes apparent on the road to Mistyshore, due to the heat that characterizes the region. It also explains how Asha can wear her fur cloak each and every day of the year, no matter the circumstances and weather. transport ship ]]}} ]]}} A transport ship is often used to either transport passengers or deliver mail between cities or even planets. The outside of the ship is a large sura carcass, usually from the Gandharva clan; this is possibly to avoid becoming a target of other suras so humans can fly undetected. The inner ship is apparently a magically-created space with a power room and other compartments such as passenger seating and a restaurant, though this may vary between ships. These ships also use a stabilizer system to give staff and passengers a smoother ride, although it is not uncommon for some individuals to suffer from airsickness. turrets Each city on Willarv is defended by turrets as well as their barrier(s). Yaksha fur coat The Yaksha fur coat is a coat made from Yaksha's fur by Lorraine. The materials alone cost 100,000 gold; Lorraine considers it to be her masterpiece. It has the highest Nastika light attribute and offers extremely high resistance to light magic. The coat makes one undetectable by hoti surya ''and ''blocks long ranged light magic. Lorraine gives it to Asha to help her escape from prison and evade Saha. Yaksha King's bone Affiliation: sura Form: a bone Ability: makes halfs unable to use their strength Current owner: multiple hunters This item is a bone fragment from the first Yaksha king. This type of bone can greatly weaken a nearby half's physical strength and render them unable to use transcendental skills, so half hunters often use them to easily get a hold over rare halfs. The range of the effect depends on the size of the bone fragment. A Yaksha bone only affects halfs, while quarters and full-blooded suras are completely immune to its powers. Agwen Rajof bought many of these bone fragments and had them destroyed, so there are fewer bone fragments left on the market. In spite of that, they do not have much value except to collectors, so the price for them is not very high. References Category:Index Category:Items